According to you
by Anastasian-Dreamer
Summary: Cinder, an 18 year old girl traveling with Ash, had a lot in common with James of Team Rocket. Late one night while traveling in Kalos, A thought would strike her that they really should confront the past. Using her status as a famous singer and armed with a song, they would do just that. Rated for Emotional Abuse and Neglect. Song-Fic w/ some word change. Updated!
1. Main Story

According to You

Originally by Orianthi

It was dark, when Cinder realized why she felt close to James. She had already known, of course, that they were obviously similar; they both hailed from Kanto socialite groups, being the only children of millionaires. She also knew that if her own parents had been a little less insistent about age requirements, she might have been engaged to James in place of Jessebelle. It was that last thought that struck her from lazy, dozing thoughts to wide awake, alarmed.

'If things had gone a little differently, It might have been me and James instead,' She thought. Images of a loveless marriage alternated with pictures of her in Jessie's uniform. 'But I went to Professor Oak instead of the Trainer School.' Her thoughts drifted farther. 'That's how I met Ash.'

Unable to sleep, she waited for the sun to rise and wake Ash, who had taken to waking up early to train himself. "Ash?"

"What's up, Ciny?" Ash asked as he stretched.

Ciny, the ridiculous nickname, was something only Ash was allowed to call her. He had started calling her that mere days after they met at seven years old. Yes, she had run away at seven. No, she didn't know how she lasted the month long trip to Pallet on her own.

"Can I borrow Pikachu? I have a song I want to write but I need James's help," she said.

"Huh?" Ash paused mid sit-up, propping himself up to look at his fellow eighteen-year-old. "From Team Rocket? What's it about?" Pikachu, having been sitting on Ash's knees, hopped to Cinder's lap with a curious look.

"It's going to be about our shared history. I figured that if there's anyone who can find our Team Rocket, it would be Pikachu," Cinder said.

Ash looked at her carefully, glancing at Pikachu before nodding. "Sure. If you feel like you can face it now, then go ahead. You two can take care of yourselves if there's trouble." Ash resumed his workout with an easy faith in his crush. He felt she was a great trainer, even if she preferred contests and performances to straight battling.

Cinder smiled softly at the boy who stole her heart, before walking off with Pikachu. 'That's right. Ash always has faith in me.'

It didn't take long for the girl and pokemon to find the three criminals. They were asleep not a mile away. Cinder, not wanting to waste time on the other two, woke James silently and pulled him away with a shush.

When they were halfway between his friends and hers, she made her proposal. She would set up a concert in Lumiose City, her first official one in Kalos, for the two of them to sing a duet in. Their groups would travel there together and so the two of them could practice for it. In return, she would make sure the three of them never be short on food.

It was incentive enough for James to accept the deal. He went back to his friends, as she went to hers, to tell them about the deal struck. From there, the Rocket members donnedcasual trainer clothes and joined 'the twerps' in their travel to Lumiose City. Cinder and James would sneak off early morning and late nights to practice their song, it being a heartfelt one that they wanted everyone to hear together, including their respective parents.

Yes, the two pairs of Kanto Millionaires were especially invited to see the performance. Cinder and James had also sent for a couple of the Kanto Jenny's to be present as 'security' since the four had adopted a child each. The two singers knew exactly what would happen during the performance and were setting up accordingly.

It took a month to get to Lumiose and by then, the group had bonded and the two performers were ready to sing, though nervous at what would happen. Their friends would be given front row seats and backstage passes, as well as permission from the stage security to let them onto the stage at any point of the concert.

Now, it was finally time to sing. The tickets were sold out, the area packed with people and pokemon alike. Even the surrounding rooftops and walkways were crowded, with the news that a new song was the first to be sung attractive to many.

"Ready James? Our song is first up." Cinder said as they went through the last minute preparations on the walk to the stage.

"Ready as I'll ever be." James said. The two of them walked out, masks of cool confidence covering the nerves.

"Good evening, Lumiose City," Cinder called to the crowd. "How's everyone doing?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Great! Now, I'm sure you've all heard by now that I have a new song. The thing is, this song is a duet! This handsome guy next to me," she motioned to James, who bowed with a flourish, "Is my good friend James. He's going to be singing with me." Faint shouts of 'Go James' sounded from the front row. "Are you ready?" The music started, quieting the crowd's roar, and Cinder and James began to sing.

While they sang, the screens around the stage showed home videos and vlogs of the two as they were traveling. Viewers were hit with a sense of rigid formality and unhappiness when the home videos played. It looked wrong somehow, like there was something that they weren't seeing. It was the first few travel vlogs that made things clear.

"I need to feel appreciated," James ran his free hand through his hair, as though desperate.

"Like I'm not hated. Oh no," Cinder gripped her shirt over her heart like it hurt her.

"Why can't you see us through their eyes?" They sang in harmony, letting years of heartache show through. "Please tell me why you're making me decide!"

The many people watching started to understand then. This wasn't just another song. This was a story, their story! This was two people finally letting go of all the painful neglect of their childhoods. This was two lost kids finally seeing a way out and taking it by storm. It was awe inspiring, and both people and pokemon felt star-struck that they got a chance to see such a wonderful change.

It was the last verse that turned proud cheers into teasing wolf-whistles. The music wound down until it was just James and Cinder singing, allowing them time to pull Ash and Jessie onto the stage. The lyrics reflected the care and adoration seen in the two couples. When the song ended, the mics were flicked off and dropped. Ash, not wanting to wait, pulled Cinder close by the waist and kissed her with passion, Giving James the idea to follow suit.

In the news coverage after the concert, it would be revealed that the two millionaire couples were arrested for child neglect and emotional abuse, later uncovering blackmail and other crimes during investigation. The two kids that were adopted would be sent to live in Pallet Town with Ash's mother, cared for until they went on their own journeys. Geovanni, having attended as well, would later promote Jessie, James, and Meowth to Senior Field Agents and task them with protecting the son of an old friend of his.

Years down the line, Jessie and James would marry and eventually settle into Nanny and Pop-pop's cottage, using it as a Care Center for people and pokemon. As well as, Jessie would give birth to twin girls. Ash and Cinder would also get married, settling in Cinder's family cottage near James'. Cinder would also give birth to twins, hers being boys.

All in all, life would be good for them, if challenging.


	2. Author's Comments

Hi everyone. Anya here. Keep in mind that the following message is going to be salty, but I don't mean to be a bully. If I come off that way, my apologies.

As of late, I've been getting a lot of hate and rude comments about my songfic 'According to You'. I'm being sent things like "Songs aren't permissible in real fanfictions", "sngfc r banned dum dum", and "wat r u 5? no alwed". I have a few things to say about this:

1\. Please use proper grammar and spelling with me. I could barely understand you. It took me a good while to translate "sngfc" to "songfic" and "alwed" to "allowed".

2\. Songfics are not banned. Please stop saying they're not allowed. They're just not supposed to be written like I had initially. (IE with the whole song written out.)

3\. Please do not be mean and/or condescending with me. I have no patience for IRL bullies, much less online ones.

I actually got in contact with several fanfiction website managers (including AO3, FF.N, Quotev, and Wattpad) as well as long standing writers and asked about this. The general consensus was that song lyrics could be included in a fan fiction IF it only used **10% OR LESS** **of the song** and named the song and artist somewhere. With that new knowledge, I asked a friend to help me rewrite the story.

If you were not one of the ones who sent me a message like this, I'm sorry. If you are one of the ones like Catspats31 and politely pointed out the guidelines, thank you for bringing this to my attention as well as for being nice about it. I just had to make this point clear.

Thank you all for your attention.


End file.
